Ninja Games
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: When the Ninja get a strange letter, inviting them to compete in the Hunger Games, they can't resist but compete. But they soon realize that this tornament is more than meets the eye(Crappy summary, I KNOW! Story is better)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had a really weird dream a few nights ago, and it was about the ninja getting transported about two hundred years into the future, where're they're forced to play the Hunger Games. So, here's the story/dream.**

Chapter 1 No P.O.V

"I'm so bored!"Jay complained. The ninja had been spending their day watching the news, hoping that a crime would be reported.

"We're all bored motor mouth."Cole replied, flipping through the channels.

"If you guys are so bored, why don't you go train?"Ali asked.

"No way!"Jay cried loudly.

"Yeah, we're bored, but not that bored."Kai added.

"And plus, there's nothing to fight."Lloyd muttered, his nose in a magazine.

"Well, that's what Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane thought after they fought the skeletons." Nya said."They didn't train so they were pretty rusty when the fought the Hypnobrai in Jameki village."

Lloyd flinched."Can we not talk about that?"he asked.

Jay smirked."Yeah, you were the reason they were released in the first place."

Lloyd closed his magazine and glared at Jay. "I thought we had agreed to never speak of that again."

Violet raised an never told me you were the reason the serpintine were relesed."

Ali grinned."Oh, tell me more loverboy."

Everyone snickered, except for Violet."Loverboy?"

"We'll tell ya later Vi."Ali said. She turned back to Lloyd."Start talking."

Lloyd gulped."Uh, maybe we should go train."

"Nope."Ali said."You brought it up, so you got to the beans."

Then, Violet leaned over and poked a can of beans."Boop." she giggled."Spilled the beans."

"I think she's spent too much time with Pinkie-Pie."Jay muttered.

"No, she's been watching too much Gravity Falls."Ali replied."Now tell."

Lloyd sighed, but before he could speak, Sensei entered, holding a letter in his hand.

"Mail!"Kai cried, jumping up and rushed over, snatching the letter from his hand. He read it for a moment, then frowned."It's not from a fan!"he wined.

Cole got up and took it from Kai."It's addressed to all of us."he announced.

"Who's it from?"Jay asked.

Cole read the envelope for a moment, then said,"It says here that it's from the Game Makers."

"The what?"Ali asked.

"The Game Makers."Cole repeated.

"What's the return address?"Kai asked.

"It doesn't say."Cole said.

"Oh, let me see."Jay said, getting up and snatching it from Cole. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't tear.

"What's this thing made from? Cardboard?"Jay asked.

"Let me try."Kai said, taking the letter. He also tried. And failed.

"Give it to me."Cole sighed, taking the letter. He tugged for a minute, then it ripped.

"Ha!"he cried triumphantly."I did it!"

Ali rolled her eyes."Congratulations furze brows. You opened a letter. Bravo."

Cole stuck out his tongue, pulled out the paper in the envelope and began to read:

 _To the elemental ninja,_

 _We, the Game Makers, invite you to the 75th annual Hunger Games, or the Quarter Quell. Your train tickets are included along with this letter. Please take the six o'clock train. Happy Hunger Games, And may the odds be ever in your favor._

 _-The Game Makers_

"Who the heck are the Game Makers?"Kai asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"Cole replied.

"And I don't care!"Lloyd cried, jumping up."No more boredom! Let's go!"

"Hold on."Kai said."We don't know who these Game Makers are, where they're from, and what they're inviting us to. This Hunger Games sounds dangerous."

"Since when did you start caring about things being dangerous?"Nya asked.

Kai rolled his eyes."All I'm saying is that this could be a repeat of the Tournament of Elements. We shouldn't rush into this."

"Oh, come on Kai."Jay said."Don't be a kill-joy."

Kai sighed."Fine. I'm in if you all are in."

Jay and Lloyd high-fived, Cole nodded, Zane shrugged his shoulders, Violet and Nya gave each other a "I don't know about this" look, and Ali was staring off into space.

"Hunger Games."She said."Where have I heard that phrase before?"

"Don't care!"Jay and Lloyd yelled, marching out of the room. Kai, Violet, Zane and Nya followed.

Cole turned to Ali."You coming Shorty?"

Ali continued to stare into space."I know I've heard those words before."she muttered.

Cole sighed, walked over to Ali, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

Sensei stood there in the middle of the room, blinked a few times, then sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

 **So, there it is. The first chapter. If you like this, tell me and I'll update. I wrote the first few chapters in a journal and they're pretty good. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. My mom's banned me from my chomebook, but I'll be able to update on the weekends.**

 **More on the way (hopefully)**

 **-ninjagirl99204**


	2. Announcement

**So, I just want to get this out. Sorry this is NOT an update. WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING?! I only have 7 views and no reviews! Do you not like this story? Cause I don't have to work on it anymore if you all don't like this! Just tell me you like this and I'll continue.**

 **I just had to get this out. Sorry.**

 **-Ninjagirl99204**


End file.
